Pieces of Usagi and Mamoru
by Kasumi Suwa
Summary: A songfic of Mamoru and Usagi. Song: Pieces of me by Ashlee Simpson I don't own the song or characters but I do own the storyline. Please review!


Please review but no flames! I don't own the show, characters, or song but I do own the storyline.

Pieces of Me

On a Monday; I'm waiting

Tuesday I'm fading

And by Wednesday; I can't sleep

When he left for America, she was left waiting for him to call. She tried to call, but, every time it said that the number had been disconnected. She waited for what seemed like forever. Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks.

She became distant. All of her friends knew why. She was worried about Mamoru. She wondered if he had met someone else or if he was in trouble. Naru, Rei, Minako, Mako, Ami, and Motoki tried to cheer Usagi up, but they were worried too. It wasn't like their friend to do this. Usagi's parents were extremely worried and had trouble convincing her to still attend school.

Usagi couldn't sleep anymore. At first she woke up from nightmares that showed Mamoru getting captured or killed by their enemies. The famous Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had many of those. She sat up all night staring at the picture of the two of them. It had been taken on their first date.

Then the phone rings; I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

That you've come to rescue me

Usagi jumped up and grabbed the phone the second it started ringing. She recognized the number and immediately answered. She greeted Mamoru breathlessly and started gushing about everything that had happened. From battles to how their friends were doing. Apparently Mamoru had been stuck in Utah for weeks thanks to hurricanes that were by the university he was going to study at in Florida. She found out he was coming home. After hanging up she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She dreamed about the fight with her enemies. The whole Sailor Senshi was there. Things weren't going well for them. Right as Usagi was going to get hit by a bolt of lightning from an enemy, she was pulled out of the way. She was scooped up bridal-style and her savior jumped and landed on a tree branch in a cherry blossom tree. She didn't have to look to see who it was. His scent filled her lungs and relaxed her. "Now, Sailor Moon," he whispered. She gave her strongest attack and watched her enemy fall. The rest retreated back to their lair. An hour later she found herself safe in Mamoru's arms at his penthouse with their friends around them.

Fall, with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath; I hope it lasts

Usagi thought about how fast she fell for Mamoru. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that they hated each other, she just couldn't. There was an attraction between them that she couldn't explain. He was very handsome, but that wasn't what attracted her.

Mamoru couldn't believe he fell for Usagi so quickly. The first time he saw her, he didn't know what to do, so he picked on her. It became routine. They would run into each other on the streets and at the arcade where their friend Motoki worked, and argue, then one of them would storm off. Eventually, that all changed. He was thrilled when they were finally together. It was never boring with her around. He could hardly catch his breath and prepare for their next adventure together. They came one right after the other it seemed.

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh, it seems like you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

Usagi loved that she could finally have someone to rely on and lean on when things got rough. She knew Mamoru would never fail her or let her down. She loved how it felt to be protected by the person you love.

He always knew what she was thinking or feeling; what she like best and what she hated. He loved every piece of her. She was Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Queen Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, and his Usako. He was Tuxedo Kamen, Moonlight Knight, Prince Endymion, King Endymion, Chiba Mamoru, and her Mamo-chan.

I am moody, messy

I get restless and it's senseless

And how you never seem to care

Usagi was emotional and got upset easily. She was always somehow getting messy. Mamoru didn't care about any of it and thought she was adorable when she got all worked up or excited. When she got upset, it was his job to calm her down.

When I angry, you listen

Make me happy; it's your mission

And you won't stop till I'm there

When Usagi was upset or angry, he would always listen and offer advice or try to help her out. He tried the best he could to make her happy. As long as she was happy, he was happy. He always felt a pang of happiness when he made her smile or giggle. He wouldn't rest until she was safe and happy.

.

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash

You're all I have

He was always there to save her or to catch her when she fell. He was all she had since her parents didn't approve of her being Sailor Moon and she rarely had time to see her brother. Anytime she fought with the Sailor Senshi, she wasn't allowed in her house. Her brother would sneak out and bring her stuff to Mamoru's penthouse where she would spend the night. She didn't let that stop her from fighting their enemies with her friends and true love.

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Oh, it's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

They would be happy as long as they were together. They knew they could lean on each other through the good times and the bad. They knew everything about each other and share a past that no one else could even try to understand. That's what unties them and their friends. All their victories and loses, triumphs and failures were shared and that's what tied them together.

How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah

Usagi and Mamoru could finish each other's sentences. They couldn't understand how they knew what the other was thinking, but they didn't want it to end. They could understand how the other was feeling and seemed to communicate telepathically. They had an unspoken agreement to always look out for the other.

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

Usagi ran towards Mamoru at full speed. He dropped his bags and caught Usagi

as she launched herself at him. "You're finally back," she whispered. They held each other for awhile. They parted and Usagi help Mamoru carry his stuff back to his penthouse. They finally felt complete again.

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh, it's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

Oh, I love how you can tell

Oh, I love how you can tell

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

Usagi and Mamoru smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms as they dreamed of the future.


End file.
